The Perfect Match
by PinkPanther06
Summary: Emma Woodhouse is determined to find the perfect match for her friend Jake Knightley to save him from a lifetime of loneliness. The only problem is she can't seem to find someone who is just right for him. There must be someone she hadn't previously considered, who would be perfect for Jake… Modern one-shot.


**The Perfect Match**

**Summary:**** Emma Woodhouse is determined to find the perfect match for her friend Jake Knightley to save him from a lifetime of loneliness. The only problem is she can't seem to find someone who is just right for him. There must be someone she hadn't previously considered, who would be perfect for Jake… **

"I did it! I have found the perfect woman for you!" Emma Woodhouse declared as she slammed open the mahogany office door.

"Couldn't this have waited until the weekend? I could have been with a client," came the dry response from Jake Knightley. Emma had expected some response involving jumping for joy or at least some breathless anticipation at this happy news, but Jake hadn't even bothered to look up from the papers he was currently studying.

"The perfect woman waits for no man," Emma announced dramatically, "obviously this was too important to wait for the weekend. What if she finds someone else in the next few days and she doesn't even realize that her actual soul mate was in the same city. I couldn't take that chance."

"Okay. What are you doing here, Emma? I have work to do," Jake was finally look at Emma, but his expression looked more exasperated than excited.

"I already told you. I have found _her… _your _her. _I mean I've always had a knack for matters of the heart but this time I've even outdone myself. I met her and I just _knew_ she would be perfect for you. I can picture it all so clearly," Emma clasped her hands to her chest and sighed in pleasure at the image in her head.

Jake just sat there with a raised eye brow looking… unimpressed.

Emma sighed. She was mature enough to admit that she was fond of _drama_ and could be overly _dramatic_ at times. But couldn't Jake tell that this time she was being serious. This was the problem with knowing someone for so long. At some point they just ceased to take you seriously. Specifically, they had known each other all of Emma's life, so at least twenty-three years. Jake was twelve year's older than her, but the patronizing look he was currently giving her made her feel like she was still twelve.

She probably would have been extremely annoyed at him, but for the fact that she knew him just as well as he knew her. Since as far back as she could remember, he had thrust himself in the role of her protector. He carried her around as a baby, played tea party with her as a child, took her out for ice cream and tacos as a teenager, and gave her (at times unasked for) advise as an adult. It was an odd relationship for sure, but it was just Emma and Jake.

Their parents had been best friends, and their dads were partners in the highly successful law firm, _Woodhouse, Knightley, & Associates_. The Knightley in the title was now because of Jake since once his dad passed away, he had assumed the partnership. He was the hardest working lawyer she knew (after her dad of course) and had a long string of case wins to prove to the world that he hadn't just been handed that partnership spot. He had long since proved his worth in the law firm but continued to work just as hard on every case.

He worked a little too hard according to both Emma and her dad, with most evenings and weekends spent alone at the office. If given the chance, he would just get married to his work and stay away from any real emotional attachment. That's where Emma came in. She wasn't about to let her lifelong friend stay single and alone all his life. The woman he currently dated were not the types one would marry since most of them were just as career driven and didn't want any lasting commitment either. And regardless of what Jake claimed, he was a commitment and homey kind of guy. He just hadn't found the right person yet, but now Emma had found her for him.

"Okay, I'll bite. Who is this mystery woman that's got your heart aflutter," Jake finally asked dramatically with his hands clasped at his chest in a perfect imitation of Emma's dramatic pose from earlier.

Emma rolled her eyes, but generally ignored his teasing. This was her moment. Besides, the news was way to exciting to let him side track her. She gave him a superior look and replied, "Jane Fairfax."

"Who is that?"

"So, you know Mrs. Bates, right? Well she is always going on and on and on about her niece Jane. Usually I just ignore her because no offense but she kind of rambles a lot but this time I happened to be at her place to pick up some new naturopathic medicine for my dad, and the famous Jane happened to be there for a visit. I don't know what I was expecting but she definitely caught me by surprise. First, Jane is just gorgeous. She is maybe four or five years older than me with long chestnut hair, big blue eyes, and wow she looks good. You can tell she works out which is something you guys have in common. I talked to her for awhile and she's really down to earth and funny and well travelled. All the things you look for in a girl!" Emma finished triumphantly.

"Wow, you sound like you are really in love."

"For you Jake! You aren't a bad looking guy," Emma gave Jake's short brown hair and light brown eyes a critical eye, "I mean you are really tall with broad shoulders and going to the gym at five every morning certainly doesn't hurt even if it's slightly crazy. Don't worry, I can help you with your clothes and I think you have a pretty good chance."

"Well thanks for that, I guess," this time it was Jake rolling his eyes at Emma's half-hearted attempt to be encouraging.

Emma bit her tongue to hide her smile, it was just way too much fun to bug Jake. "So, what do you say? Will you go out with her?"

"No thanks! I don't need a twenty something year old finding me dates now."

"I am twenty-three. And I am definitely _old_ and _mature_ enough to know she is perfect for you." Emma decided to give up trying to convince Jake and instead went for the tried and tested method, guilt.

"It's just… you are my best friend… and I just want you to be happy. I met her and I thought I could do something good for you. You are always the one doing things for me and trying to make me happy. This was my one chance and I thought it might be a chance for you as well. But if you don't trust me or believe I would be looking out for you then I guess I will let it drop," Emma peeked out from her eye lashes to see if any of that had the desired effect.

Jake finally sighed, "okay fine, I guess I can give her a call and ask her for a coffee."

Emma clapped her hands with glee, "No need. I already invited her for dinner on your behalf on Friday night. I mean she is new to town, so I told her it was a dinner with me and some friends, but I already have plans for Friday. Don't worry I'll let her know before hand that I won't be there, but you will be."

Jake just shook his head in resignation wondering how Emma always ended up getting her way. He was a successful lawyer, damn it!

* * *

Saturday morning could not get here fast enough. Emma had been awake for long enough to have baked some fresh blueberry scones and arranged them in a little basket. She quickly threw on turquoise tunic and tights, pulled her long blonde hair into a messy bun, and put her glasses over her green eyes and headed out the door. After all, there was only so much waiting a person could be expected to do.

She knocked on the door loudly for the third time, impatiently studying the massive door of the penthouse apartment she was currently standing in front of.

"What?!" came the grouchy response, as a sleepy Jake pulled open the door.

"Took you long enough! So… how did the date go? Isn't she perfect for you? I told you she was perfect!" Emma asked as she pushed her way into the apartment.

"Emma, it's seven o'clock in the morning."

"You usually wake up at five!"

A horrible thought occurred to Emma and she looked at him with shock, "is she still here? Omg! Did she spend the night? _On a first date!_ Is that why you were still sleeping… because you had a late night? Oh ewww!"

"What? No! It was okay, I guess," Jake shrugged as he grabbed one of the warm scones Emma had made and headed towards the kitchen.

Emma was momentarily distracted by Jake's bare chest. _I wonder if he always sleeps without a shirt on… I always figured he was too straight laced for that._

Emma picked up a spare hoodie from the couch and threw it towards Jake's chest. His flat stomach and broad shoulders were making it hard to concentrate. _Maybe I should join him in the gym one of these days after all. _

Once Jake had shrugged into the hoodie, Emma was able to focus on her original mission, "what do you mean by just okay? Did you do something to mess it up?"

Jake gave her a wry look, "I think it would have helped if you had told her you were setting her up on a date. She spent most of the night apologizing and being uncomfortable. I mean she's nice and we finally talked for a bit once she got over being uncomfortable but there wasn't any real chemistry between us."

Emma squirmed a little since she had conveniently forgotten to mention the date part to Jane, "it's okay. It was a first date stumble. That can happen but you can still recover."

Jake just shrugged, "I don't know, Em. I don't think either of us were too interested in a second date."

Emma sighed. She was trying her best here, but Jake was just hell bent on ending up as a lonely old man. Didn't he know that love and affection took time to blossom and grow. It wasn't going to happen on a single half-hearted date.

"Okay, what we need is a plan!"

"No. What we need is breakfast. These scones are delicious but I'm hungry. Let me get dressed and we can go out to that brunch place that you like," Jake announced as he headed towards his room.

"Fine, but we are discussing a plan while eating breakfast."

* * *

Emma sighed happily over her cup of tea. It was a few days later and she was finally spending some time with her long-time friend, Taylor Weston. Ever since Taylor had gotten married, she seemed to have a million things happening and it was hard finding time for the two of them to just relax. And this really was the perfect place to relax at the quiet little farm house the Weston's owned. They were currently sitting on the back porch under an umbrella, and Emma couldn't think of any other place she would rather be than right there in the warm sun enjoying a cup of tea and gossip.

"So… tell me more about married life?" Emma wiggled her eyebrow at Taylor playfully. She felt like she had a pretty big hand in her friend's marriage, since if it hadn't been for Emma, Taylor would never have met her husband.

Taylor used to be her father's secretary and was basically another older sister to Emma (the first one being her actual older sister, of course). Taylor had been complaining about how she couldn't find the time to go visit her dentist, since she worked all week and her dentist didn't have any evening or weekend hours. Emma had suggested that she could fill in for Taylor so she could get her appointments done. It was in the dentist's waiting room that she had started talking to the man sitting beside her, who had inevitably asked for her number, she had hesitantly given it to him, and after a year or so of dating, they were now happily married.

"Married life is just wonderful," Taylor gushed, "I just love having a someone who I can always count on to be there for me."

Emma sighed happily. She had always been a sucker for a good love story. She couldn't help but wonder what her own love story would be like and when she would have her dentist office moment.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you," Taylor exclaimed, "Frank is here!"

"Frank Churchill?"

"The one and only," Taylor laughed at Emma's unimpressed expression.

"I can't believe he was too _busy_ to attend his own father's wedding. I mean who does that?" This was an argument they had had many times in the past with Taylor always taking her step-son's side and Emma always being angry on Taylor's behalf.

Frank not being a part of their wedding never seemed to bother Taylor, but Emma knew if her fictional soon to be step-son hadn't shown up at her wedding, she would take it personally. "Emma," Taylor began, "you know he was at an archeological dig. It is really hard getting the appropriate permits to do a dig and then the permit is only valid for a few days anyways."

"I'm sure he could have taken a day or two off!" Emma stubbornly replied.

"Oh, hello Frank. Come and meet my friend!" Taylor called out and waved at someone behind her.

Emma turned and was literally rendered… speechless. The man walking towards her was simply gorgeous. There was no other word to describe the perfect male currently smiling at her. His dirty blonde hair and blue eyes beautifully complimented the sharp jaw and deep dimples. This was followed by a long, lean physique dressed in casual jeans, t-shirt, and a sports coat. _I mean, the man was wearing a sports coat around the house and looked perfectly natural while doing so._

"Hi. I'm Emma… Woodhouse," Emma cringed at her awkward introduction of herself.

"Frank Churchill. It's so good to meet you," Frank said with a laugh. He leaned over towards Emma as if sharing a dark secret with her, "my dad has introduced me to all of his friends, and as much as I love him and his friends, I was starting to think this town didn't have anyone who was under forty."

"Trust me, there is a lot more of us! I could show you around if you want," Emma offered, suddenly feeling at ease in his presence.

"That sounds wonderful. You know there is this restaurant I've been hearing all sorts of buzz about, it apparently has a great romantic atmosphere and live music for dancing, I wonder if you want to join me there this Friday night?" Frank gave her a perfectly innocent look, but his eyes seemed to be sparkling. He was a complete package of looks and charm and if Emma wasn't mistaken, he had just asked her out.

"You mean, _Le Rouge? _I love that place. I would love to go," Emma declared confidently. "I'll invite Jake and Jane as well. It's the perfect solution to all of our problems!"

"Oh… great… Jake and Jane? Sure, that sounds… wonderful."

* * *

"No Emma, I already have plans on Friday night which don't include going on a double date with you," Jake exclaimed over the phone. Emma could perfectly picture him running his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"But Jake, I already said you and Jane would be there."

"Maybe you should have asked me or Jane first before making plans with us!" was the unsympathetic reply.

"Please Jake. I'm begging you here. You know I barely ever beg. It's really important. I really like this guy and want to make a good impression on him. And I'm sorry, I know you are right, and I should have asked you first but it just kind of came out and now I don't want to go back on my word. Please? I'll do your laundry. I'll cook for you. I'll walk your dog, I'll stop bugging you about Jane, anything you want if you agree to come with me."

"Emma," Jake sighed, "I don't have a dog."

There were a few moments of silence over the phone before Jake finally replied in resignation, "fine, I'll ask out Jane but after this you will stop bugging me about her. And you owe me big time for this."

Emma gave herself a mental high five but quickly agreed before Jake changed his mind, "of course, anything you ask for."

* * *

Friday night finally arrived, and everything seemed to be going perfectly. Frank had picked her up from her place and had been a perfect gentleman in front of her father. He looked so good with his hair gelled back and his light grey suit sculpted to his body, that Emma had to double check in the hallway mirror that drool wasn't running down her chin.

_Le Rouge_ was one of those places one dressed up for. It was known for it's intimate and romantic dinner atmosphere and a live jazz band which lent itself perfectly to a night of romantic dancing. Emma looked pretty good herself in her red strapless cocktail dress. Red was such a perfect date color and fit her personality to a tee with her flair of drama and _slight_ need for attention.

They had agreed to meet Jake and Jane at the restaurant, and she could see them standing outside talking as they pulled up. She studied Jane and couldn't help but be impressed by her sophisticated black dress. Emma was pretty sure Jane could have been wearing a black garbage bag and still look stylish, but the dress was the perfect fit and flare to showcase her curves.

Jake on the other hand was wearing a dark colored suit and tie. Emma saw Jake in a suit and tie most days on his way to work but tonight he looked different. The only words Emma could think of to describe him were _dashing_ and _dangerous_ but surely strong words like that couldn't apply to the Jake Knightley she knew.

Emma shook her head at her thoughts and took Frank's offered arm as they exited the car and made their way towards the waiting couple. After the initial introductions, the group finally made their way inside, surrounded by awkward silence and nervous laughter.

Emma had to admit this double date wasn't one of her best ideas. They had already exhausted the city and weather topics and were all now studiously looking at their menus. Emma kept sneaking glances at Jake while he seemed to be scowling down at his menu. _If this was how he acted on his dates, it was no wonder he hadn't had many steady relationships._

"So, Jane, Mrs. Bates was telling me how much you love art, that is one of Jake's favorite things as well," Emma gushed with a pointed look towards Jake.

"That's wonderful. What kind of art do you like Jake?" Jane asked in her soft voice.

"Mostly modern art. I don't really know many artists, but I enjoy the play of colors against each other. I have a bit of an eclectic collection consisting of paintings that just caught my eye," Jake answered modestly.

Jane nodded in understanding, "I'm a bit of a history geek. I could spend hours either looking at or reading about history. My preference on art is in the same vain and I could study the classics and still always find something new to look at."

Frank looked up sharply at Jane's comment, "that's exactly how I feel when completing an archeological dig. I look at things and each time there is something new to discover. It is the thought of why they did things a certain way or how could we learn from the past that just fascinates me."

Emma noticed Jane's eyes had grown large as she stared intently at Frank across the table, "you are an archeologist? I can't imagine a more fulfilling career. To be surrounded by our ancestors, trying to tell their stories, but all we have for interpreting it is a few remaining items, that stood the test of time."

"I don't know. I would rather know what is about to happen in the present," Emma commented.

Both Frank and Jane turned as one to give Emma a baffled look.

"I mean, history is good too," Emma added weakly.

Now that they had found a common topic, Frank and Jane seemed to hit it off with no shortage of conversation topics. It seemed that Frank and Jane hadn't taken their eyes off each other even while they had all eaten their dinner. Emma kept trying to insert herself in their conversation if for no other reason than to avoid looking at Jake's smirk and raised eyebrow from across the table.

"Yes, I love the opera too!" Emma tried to once again interject herself in the conversation.

"Oh, for the love of…" Jake muttered as he quickly stood and grabbed Emma, dragging her to the dance floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" Emma hissed.

"Saving you from embarrassing yourself even further."

"I was not embarrassing myself!"

"Really? You love the opera? Tell me have you ever even attended the opera?" Jake asked as he pulled her into his arms. Emma instinctively put her arms around his neck in return.

"No, but I am sure I would love it if I did," Emma pronounced not willing to back down.

Jake just snorted, "Why are you trying so hard? It's obvious they are half in love with each other already. Just look at how they are dancing with each other."

Emma tried to look over Jake to see them dancing but couldn't make out where they were without craning her neck. Jake pulled her in even closer and turned their bodies, so she had a clear view of Frank and Jane dancing with each other. Jane had her arms around his neck while Frank was holding tightly to her waist. They were both staring at each other so intently, it was as if no one else in the universe even existed around them.

Emma looked away and put her head against Jake's chest.

Jake didn't say anything for awhile, but she could feel him soothingly running his hand up and down her back before finally saying in a soft whisper, "I'm sorry Em. Did you really like this Frank guy?"

Emma pulled back to look at Jake, "What? No. I just met him for the first time the other day. I'm just disappointed things didn't work out for you and Jane."

Jake just chuckled and pulled her back in, so her head was resting on his chest again. Even with her heels, Jake was so much taller than her that she could hear his steady heartbeat against her ear. The sound of his heart and feeling of safety in Jake's arms made Emma yearn for something she couldn't quiet identify. Emma closed her eyes and let herself surrender to the slow music surrounding her and Jake's scent enveloping her. _If only I could find someone that made me feel this secure and confident in myself as I do with Jake… but obviously not Jake. _

* * *

The next morning, Emma once again found herself knocking at Jake's apartment door, waiting for him to wake up and let her in. She had a key to his place, but it was so much more satisfying to make him wake up first. This time instead of scones she had warm blueberry muffins with her.

"Emma, it isn't even seven yet. What are you doing here?" Jake grumbled as he opened the door.

Emma rushed forward and grabbed Jake in a bear bug. Jake stumbled back and instinctively put his arms around her in return, while closing the door behind her. She realized her mistake as soon as she pressed herself against him because once again Jake wasn't wearing a shirt and being in his arms last night while dancing and surrounded by people was very different to hugging an almost naked Jake while alone in his apartment. _I wonder if it would be appropriate to run my hands all over his back. The man positively radiated heat._

Emma let go of Jake and quickly stepped back, "I'm so sorry Jake. Last night, you spent the evening trying to cheer me up, but it didn't even occur to me about how upset you must have been about losing Jane like that. I feel like such a bad friend. Honestly, you are a great catch, but Frank Churchill is just really good looking and charming. It would've been an unfair fight no matter who was against him."

"Seriously Emma? That's what you came here to tell me? I'm not sure how to break this to you, but I wasn't even interested in Jane. Remember how you begged me to ask her out?"

Emma wasn't sure why she felt such relief at Jake's reply. She had of course known he had been reluctant, but she still couldn't fight the nagging feeling that what if he secretly was interested but just didn't want to admit it to her. However, it was obvious by his expression and the way he was stuffing the blueberry muffins in his mouth that he really wasn't overly heartbroken.

"Okay good! So, how about you put some clothes on and let's go down to that pancake place you wanted to try out. We obviously need a new plan!"

* * *

It took a couple of day's, but Emma finally found the perfect plan. She had never been a quitter and now that she had decided to help Jake find his perfect soulmate, she couldn't let one bad match deter her from her goal. If only she could convince his soulmate of this.

"But why Harriet? I don't get why you won't agree to be set up with a good looking, single guy, when you are always complaining about the lack of good looking, single guys!" Emma said in exasperation. She had been trying to convince her friend Harriet about what a great catch Jake was, but Harriet still seemed unsure.

Harriet had been one of Emma's university friends and they still occasionally hung out to catch up on each other's lives. Harriet was pretty in an unconventional way, with unruly brown curly hair that seemed to have a mind of its own. The hair was currently in a tight pony but still managed to escape from all over. Her large brown eyes were the perfect compliment and added to her friendly demeanor.

"I'm sure your friend Jake is great, it's just that he seems kind of desperate if he needs you to try so hard to find him a date," Harriet finally said apologetically.

"What? Jake? Desperate? No way. He is one of the cities youngest and most successful lawyers. He is just so busy being successful that he doesn't have much time for dating."

"Oh," Harriet still didn't look convinced, but she finally replied, "okay, I guess I could do dinner with him on Friday."

* * *

"Emma! Could you butt out? I don't need you to set me up on anymore dates," Jake mumbled absentmindedly while trying to locate a file on his desk.

Emma reached over and pulled out the blue file she knew he was searching for. She handed him the file and replied cheerfully, "I get it. I didn't get it right the first time, but I think you will really hit it off with my friend Harriet. As your official matchmaker you have to give me more than one chance."

"You are hereby fired from being my matchmaker… not that I ever asked for one. Now go and spend time in your dad's office," Jake's head was now buried in the blue file Emma had just given him.

"Jake, do you really want to spend the rest of your life alone? With only these files to keep you company? You are _youngish_ right now but there will come a point when you will regret not having someone to share yourself with," Emma said in a serious tone.

"I guess I will always have you to keep bugging me."

"Will you really Jake?" Emma asked, suddenly desperate to know his answer, "because I do want to have my great romance and get married and have kids. Will we still have this then?"

Jake finally looked up and stared at Emma before saying in a soft voice, "you will Emma. You will get your great romance and I will always be right here, as your friend."

"Right," Emma said quietly as she turned away. She couldn't really explain it, but his answer left her feeling disappointed and upset. She didn't know what she wanted him to say but his answer just didn't sit right. _Maybe I should stop meddling in his life after all_.

Emma started to head towards the door, when she heard Jake say quietly, "I'll go on that date with your friend Harriet."

* * *

Emma had been trying to cheer herself with the thought of Jake going out with Harriet. She wanted her friend to be happy and maybe this would be the night he would finally meet his perfect match. Of course, this time she wasn't leaving anything to chance and hurried over to his place an hour before his date.

The door opened as soon as she knocked. They both stared at each other for a few moments before Jake finally said, "Emma, why am I not surprised."

"Well obviously I had to make sure you don't ruin this by wearing some completely unfashionable outfit."

Emma headed towards Jake's bedroom and right into his closet, going through his casual sweaters and shirts with great interest. She could feel Jake's eyes continuously on her, but he just stood in the corner with his arms crossed over his chest. Emma had never felt uncomfortable around Jake before but that was certainly the word for how she was currently feeling. Standing in Jake's bedroom and going through his clothes, Emma felt completely overwhelmed by his presence. He was everywhere.

She finally just pulled out a sweater and jeans and thrust it towards him. Jake took the items without a word and headed towards the washroom to change.

By the time Jake came out, Emma was sitting on the couch in his living room flipping through channels on the TV. She was working at acting nonchalant, but her mind kept replaying the, '_I will always be right here, as your friend,' _conversation repeatedly. She still couldn't think why that should bother her yet simultaneously acknowledging that it wasn't necessarily that she didn't know why but maybe she just didn't want to admit to why.

"So, do I pass muster?" Jake asked as he came into the living room.

Emma looked up at Jake wondering if his eyes always had that twinkle to them or if this was caused by the light in the apartment. She had always known he was good looking but now he seemed different. The words _dashing _and _dangerous_ floated through her mind again and this time she actually let herself dwell on them. This Jake was dashing and mysterious and dangerous, all the things he hadn't been before.

"I think Harriet will be very happy with me," Emma finally said with a forced smile.

"Good enough. Okay, I am going to be late if I don't leave soon. Can you lock up when you head out?" Jake asked as he started gathering his jacket and keys.

Emma sat on the couch staring at the now blank TV screen. She had been sitting for so long that the sun had gone down, and the apartment was in complete darkness, but she couldn't get herself to get up and turn on the lights. What if Harriet really was the one for Jake and he came back from this date completely smitten? She kept replaying the scenes from Frank and Jane's interactions except this time it was Jake and Harriet staring at each other as if no one else existed for them.

There was no denying the fact that this nauseous feeling she was currently experiencing was jealousy. Pure and simple jealousy at the thought of Jake with someone else. Emma wasn't sure how it had happened or when but somewhere along the ways, her feelings for Jake had changed from that of an old friend to something new, something more mature and fragile. Something closer to love.

Emma heard the key turn in the lock and suddenly the light at the front entrance was on, casting a soft glow to the rest of the living room.

"Emma, what are you still doing here?" came Jake's startled question.

"I wanted to see how your date went," Emma replied while staring intently at the blank TV screen.

Jake approached her slowly, as if afraid of moving too fast and spooking her, "it was okay. She seems nice," Jake began cautiously, "Emma, what is going on? Why are you sitting here in the dark?"

Jake slowly sat down next to her, but Emma still didn't look at him. She continued to stare at her spot on the blank TV screen before finally saying in a soft whisper, "Jake, have you ever started developing feelings for someone who is just wrong for you? Someone who you already have everything with and anything more would just mess things up. But even while knowing that, you can't help but wonder and think that maybe it won't mess things up but might be something wonderful instead? This someone who has always been there but suddenly you start seeing them in a completely different light? Someone maybe like… you."

She could feel Jake's head whip around to stare at her, but he didn't utter a single word. The silence was deafening, and Emma could feel the sound of her heartbeat echoing in the quiet.

They continued to sit in silence for what felt like hours before Jake finally let out a breath, "Emma, it is perfectly natural to think you are developing feelings for me. This is one of the reason's why you don't hear of too many men and women being close friends, because at some point one person starts to mistake their friendship for something more. You know I love you as a friend, but I am twelve years older than you. That isn't a small thing Emma. You are twenty-three while I am already thirty-five. You are going to go through this many times with different crushes and what nots. I mean we have always been close, it was inevitable that you would think it was something more. Don't worry, this will pass and one day we can both look back and laugh at this. Trust me on this."

Emma stood up and headed towards the door, "right, well I'm going home."

"Em, did you want to get some pizza or something?" Jake asked hesitantly.

Emma stopped and slowly turned around, "no Jake, I don't want some pizza. You know what? You are right, I am twelve years younger than you and maybe you are right that I will get over this. But I will tell you this and you better listen carefully, if you ever use that patronizing tone with me ever again, as if I am an idiot who doesn't know her own mind or feelings, I will make you regret the day you ever met me."

* * *

Emma was still mad two day's later, even more so when she realized that she was going to have to see Jake that day. Taylor was having a little get together at her place and she couldn't really back out without having a good excuse. She had promised to help Taylor with the setup and was hoping that meant she could claim a headache at some point and leave early.

Emma was in the process of setting up the dessert table when she noticed Frank Churchill making his way over to her with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Hey. I'm sorry about the other night. I just got lost in the moment and kind of forgot myself," he began tentatively.

"You mean you got lost in Jane and forgot about me. It's okay, she seemed just as interested in you," Emma stated dryly. She wasn't really in the mood to talk about the disastrous date at _Le Rouge._

Frank was giving her an earnest look, "right, well umm… I'm still sorry and I really hope we can still be friends?" _Well doesn't everyone just want to be my friend now days, _Emma thought with a touch of self pity. She finally just nodded at Frank.

Frank gave her a quick smile and started to head away at almost the same moment that Emma spotted Jake entering the backyard.

"Wait," Emma quickly grasped his arm, "umm… so umm… you and Jane, eh?" She ignored the strange look Frank was giving her. There was just no way she was going to have Jake think she was pining away for him and since there was a decided lack of semi-young, single guys at this party, Frank would have to do.

"Yes. I mean it's early, but I guess we seemed to have a connection," Frank replied cautiously.

Emma giggled and swatted her hand against his shoulder as if he had just told the funniest joke. "Oh, that's great. Wait, you must try Taylor's corn bread, it is delicious," Emma declared as she looped her arm through Frank's and dragged him to the food. If they happened to pass directly in front of where Jake was standing, well that was just a coincidence.

Thankfully Jane had other plans and wasn't at the party, so Emma was able to stick to Frank the entire time, doing her best to flirt and laugh and just have the best time. If she noticed Frank looking away desperately at increasing intervals, she definitely wasn't going to acknowledge it.

"Emma, this has been fun, but I have to go"

"Oh, sure I'll come with you."

"To the washroom Emma. I have to go to the washroom."

"Right… well hurry back!"

"Well, if this is you when you _like_ someone, I'm almost scared to find out when you _unlike_ them," a new voice whispered behind her.

Emma stiffened at Jake's words. She had been trying so hard to avoid him and now suddenly he was standing right behind her.

"Leave me alone, I am still mad at you."

"For which part? When you thought I was patronizing you or because I didn't go along with your crazy proposition?" Jake asked casually.

Emma just glared at him and started walking away.

"Emma, I'm sorry," Jake quickly grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving, "you are one of my closest friends and we can't let this be the reason we stop talking to each other."

"I think there was something wrong with the chicken I ate the other day and I mistook salmonella for feelings for you. Give it a few weeks and we can do that laughing bit you were talking about, but just in case it's a lasting infliction, I think we should avoid each other for a few days."

"Well it might take more than a few days to get over me," Jake added in a teasing tone.

"Well since I was never really under you, I don't think I'll need more than a few days," Emma replied tartly.

She watched as Jake's eyes widened and a red blush started creeping up his neck.

Emma narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "what are you thinking of? You are blushing."

Jake gave her a very un-Jake like smirk, "you tell me you have feelings for me but get mad at me for having slightly impure thoughts about you. What? Did you think we would spend all our free time playing scrabble?"

"You already turned me down, so there won't be any scrabble… or twister."

Emma looked away and finally sighed, "look I get it. I can't just change the rules of our relationship and expect you to be okay with it. I shouldn't have said anything at all."

"No, Emma," the teasing look was completely gone, and Jake slowly reached over and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear, "I'm glad you did tell me. If we stop talking to each other and start hiding things than what do me and you have?"

Emma stared into his eyes, wishing she saw something indicating he held some deeper feelings. Finally, she shook her head and just quietly said, "give me some time. I need time and distance and I'm sure things will be exactly as they always had been."

"Okay. I won't contact you for the next two weeks until John and Izzy are here with the kids."

"Oh, I probably won't need more than a week," Emma weakly supplied. She watched as Jake gave her a last look, turned and walked away. _As much as she would like to believe her own words, she had a feeling it would take a lot longer than a few weeks to get over these feelings._

* * *

The two weeks passed in a blur and just as she had feared, her feelings for Jake seemed to be as strong as ever. It was unfortunate to realize that she didn't have as strong of a will power as she had previously thought. Every time she tried to think of something non-Jake related, her mind had a way of bringing forth a memory that somehow related to him. Her entire life was so intertwined with him that he had been present for every major event in her life.

It couldn't be more evident than the dinner she was currently cooking in preparation for her sister Izzy and her husband John Knightley. If it wasn't enough that Jake was the son of her parents' best friends, and he was her father's partner at the law firm, his brother was also married to her sister, meaning they shared three adorable nieces and nephews between them.

"Emma remember what I told you about making the chicken without salt tonight. My blood pressure is on the high side again," said her father, Henry Woodhouse.

"Of course, father," Emma automatically replied, knowing full well his blood pressure was fine (she had checked it herself), and she had already added salt to everything.

"Are you making those chunky mashed potatoes and cheese bread that Jake really likes?"

Emma sighed. No matter how hard she tried, her life somehow always revolved around Jake Knightley.

* * *

Dinner was a loud and boisterous affair, as was typical when the entire family got together. Izzy and John lived only a few hours drive away so they tried to visit as often as possible, but it still wasn't often enough for Emma. She usually loved hearing about what her nieces and nephews were up to and took her role as their favorite aunt very seriously. Tonight, she was having a hard time following the conversation and could feel her sister's eyes on her throughout the meal.

"Emma, this roast chicken and mashed potatoes are just delicious. I swear, I follow your exact recipes and they still don't turn out the same," Izzy announced loudly. Izzy was a few years older than Emma but had the same blonde hair and green eyes as her younger sister. Her husband John also resembled his brother in their face structure although he had lighter hair and lighter brown eyes.

"You haven't even tasted the dessert yet Izzy," Emma added half heartedly. Emma's baking and desserts were legendary, and she could usually spend hours talking about her own latest creation.

"Oh, how was the party at Taylor's house? Did you and Jake go together?" John asked casually.

"Together? Why would you think me and Jake were together?" Emma asked sharply.

John gave her an odd look, "because you guys usually go together? What's going on? Are you two fighting again?"

"Nothing is going on. We just haven't seen each other the last two weeks," Jake added while calmly buttering his cheese bread.

"Oh no! Emma must be going through withdrawal symptoms then, that explains why she is so quiet tonight," everyone except Emma and Jake laughed at Izzy's joke.

Emma quickly got up to serve dessert. As the kids started fighting over who got the bigger piece of chocolate pie, Emma quietly slipped onto the balcony through the formal living area. The heavy curtains covering the door blocked out the family inside and the dark balcony finally afforded her a few moments of peace. Seeing him again had been harder than she had thought, and she felt exhausted. Her eyes widened in horror at the thought of a lifetime of seeing him at different gatherings and always having to pretend that she was unaffected.

Her moment of solitude didn't last long as the door opened and suddenly Jake came out while slowly closing the patio door behind him. They both seemed frozen for a few seconds as they stared at each other in the moonlight.

Finally, Emma turned away to stare at the swimming pool below and asked, "what are you doing here? If you came for a status check, I'm still not over you so go away."

Jake just came to stand beside her but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Look I don't need your pity," Emma said angrily but he still stayed completely silent.

Emma finally couldn't bear the silence anymore and turned to look at him only to find he was already staring at her. The intensity in his eyes took her breath away. It was as though he was looking at a complex puzzle and trying to figure out how to get to the final answer.

He finally spoke in a gruff voice, "you know, it isn't fair. I was perfect content with my life and our relationship. Everything was how it had always been, and I didn't see any need for things to change. And then you started trying to set me up with different people and then came over and said those things to me and now the only thing I can think about is you. I should be wise enough to know this is a bad idea, but I keep forgetting that fact and keep thinking about you and then sometimes about me and that turns into you and me, together. I think about your smile and your laugh and suddenly it's a whole new smile and laugh that I've never seen before, one that is beckoning me to come closer and find out more. These thoughts are dangerous, Emma. I thought these two weeks away would be good for both of us but all night tonight my only thought has been what you would taste like if I kissed you."

Emma could barely breath at his words but finally managed to whisper, "why don't you find out?"

That was the only encouragement Jake needed and suddenly his arms were around her and he was kissing her. This kiss wasn't soft or slow or explorative. It was raw passion, and anger, and hunger, as if he would devour her completely in that moment. It was a tangle of fingers pulling on hair, hands roaming down backs, low moans, and words promising everything and yet saying nothing. It was everything she had instinctively known it could be and yet nothing like what she had expected from the Jake she knew. It was a merging of bodies and clashing of souls and a fight to emerge intact on the other side. This kiss was a warning to be sure this was what she wanted and yet it left her thirsty for more, wanting everything it promised, wanting it to never end.

It could have been a few seconds or a few hours, but suddenly a bright light from inside caused them to spring apart in confusion and bewilderment. Emma could barely catch her breath or think straight about what had just happened. Jake seemed to be having just as difficult of a time catching his breath. Emma turned around to see her sister, father, and brother-in-law all standing at the open door watching them with identical expressions of shock. _Great. She had literally been kissed senseless and her entire family had been present to witness it._

"What?... How?... When?... OMG… Emma? And Jake?" Izzy finally spluttered.

Emma peeked at Jake to see him just standing there with a blank expression on his face. He was the one who had kissed her but now he looked like he couldn't really process what was going on around him.

"Jake? You are like twelve year's older than Emma," John contributed.

"Your guys mom was nine years younger than me," Henry added.

"But this is Jake and Emma! I mean yes they have always been close, but I thought it was the G rated kind of close not this… kind of close," Izzy had a pinched expression on her face as if she had just swallowed something extremely sour.

"Oh my God! Is this what you meant when you said Emma had stayed over after a late-night movie a month or so back?" John had an equally horrified expression on his face.

"I don't know. I don't think the idea of Jake and Emma is that bad. I think he's the only one who could keep up with her drama," this was from Henry who had gone from looking shocked to thoughtful.

Jake suddenly stood up straighter and announced, "right. Well you guys discuss and decide but until then I need to get going."

Without a single glance at Emma, Jake slowly walked passed the trio, leaving Emma behind to deal with and explain what had just happened to their family.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was gathered around the breakfast table fighting over the blueberry pancakes Emma had made. It had been an awkward evening with Izzy trying her best to corner Emma alone while Emma trying her best to surround herself with her nieces or nephews. It would have been difficult to explain what had happened on the patio since Emma didn't fully understand it herself.

Since Izzy and John were only here for a few days, Henry had decided to go to work late and enjoy a sit-down family breakfast. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Jake, causing a complete halt to all conversation.

The kids gave excited shouts of "Uncle Jake" and rushed towards him but he just stood there staring directly at Emma, who was just as busy staring at him.

"I'm surprised you aren't at work yet Jake?" John inquired.

"I had to discuss the court briefings with Henry regarding our latest litigation," Jake replied without breaking eye contact with Emma.

The awkward silence continued until Henry finally asked, "okay, do you have the court briefings with you?"

"What?" Jake looked around slightly befuddled, "no, they are in the office."

"And you came all this way to tell us that?" John asked innocently. It wasn't often he got a chance to tease his older brother.

"Yes, I did," Jake ground out, "right, well I should be going then."

He gave one last look towards Emma and without saying anything further headed out the door.

* * *

Emma waited two more days hoping that Jake would seek her out so they could talk. As he kept reminding her, he was twelve years older, she figured he should take the lead. Nevertheless, being patient was not one of Emma's strong points since she was generally pretty… impatient.

Emma sighed loudly one more time while watching Jeopardy with her father.

"Oh, for the love of…" Henry muttered to himself before turning to Emma and saying, "why don't you just go and talk to him? He's been sitting around moping at work, you have been sitting around moping at home. One of you just needs to take charge and get this figured out."

There was no point denying that she had been thinking about him. She sat in silence for awhile longer before she looked at her dad and tentatively asked, "do you think I'm making a mistake? He keeps reminding me that he's so much older. He thinks this is just a passing fancy and I will get over him. I'm scared of ruining a life long friendship."

"Emma, I can't answer that. It is true that you are young, and I don't know if you two will get together and spend the rest of your life together. The thing is, you guys have known each other all your lives. You have seen the good and the bad and have a stronger foundation than most. If even after knowing all those things you are still wanting to try for a relationship, then just go into it with your eyes open and hope for the best. There are never any guarantees in life but just small moments that end up becoming the big things that shape our lives."

Emma leaned over to rest her head against her dad's shoulder. He pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head, "you know, you remind me so much of your mother. She was the adventurous one, the risk taker. I was always overly cautious and would analyze every little decision. We balanced each other out. She would push me to do things I probably would have been too scared to try, and I kept her in check by reminding her to be careful."

Emma could see the parallels between her parents and her and Jake's personalities. She finally admitted in a low voice, "I want to try. I don't want to spend my life wondering 'what if'."

"That's my girl. Then you need to go and let Jake know this instead of waiting for him to figure it out."

* * *

Emma rang the bell a second time and wiped her sweaty palms against her jeans. She had never really been nervous to see Jake before but suddenly everything about Jake was unknown and new. Maybe he wouldn't appreciate her coming over so late, but once she had made up her mind there didn't really seem to be any point in waiting until the next day.

Just as she was about to resign herself to the fact that he was either not home or didn't want to answer, she heard the door open and suddenly Jake was standing there staring at her.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"You kissed me the other day Jake! You can't just pretend like that didn't happen or it didn't mean anything. Why did you do it?"

Jake just shrugged as Emma entered the apartment, "I don't know, maybe I was curious."

"And? Look, I don't like this anymore than you do. You were the _last_ person I would have expected to find myself falling for but it's kind of too late for that and now you kissed me and said those things the other day, so you definitely don't get to ignore me!"

"Seriously, the last?" Jake said with a faint smile.

"Look Emma, I'm having a hard time with this. I remember rocking you to sleep when you were a baby, babysitting you when your parents were away, wiping your tears when you got into a fight with Izzy. Now suddenly, you aren't a child anymore and after these last few weeks I can't go back to thinking of you as just a friend. I keep having dreams about you Emma. Sometimes they are simple, and we are arguing over what to watch on TV, sometimes it's me and you and we are old and just holding hands and watching the sunset, sometimes its just us arguing while making dinner but you turn and give me a kiss. The one thing they all have in common is me and you. I'm scared that this is just a crush for you… but for me, you are my life."

"Oh Jake. Don't you get it? You are my everything too. I always had a list of what my dream guy would be like and that list changed as I got older or met someone new. The thing is, this dream guy would always be some hazy figure or maybe resemble some celebrity but the one person who was always there with me in my mind and in my life, was you. It took me awhile to realize that my dream guy is the one who has always been there, the one who understands me and knows me like no one else. That's all I need and all I want Jake."

Jake moved closer and took Emma in his arms. He slowly lowered his face, so their foreheads were touching. "You know, this could be a really big mistake. Maybe one day you will realize that I'm not as adventurous or exciting as you had previously thought, or you will realize I'm too old for you, and we will end up ruining a beautiful friendship."

Emma smiled and whispered in return, "I've never thought you were overly adventurous, that's why you need me. I already know you are too old by the number of documentaries you make me watch but maybe we can take turns picking out TV shows. Besides I have other friends, I don't think I need anymore, what I need is a partner to be there for me and with me."

Jake shuddered in mock horror, "you mean I'm going to have to watch reality TV with you?"

"It's only fair if you make me watch those boring documentaries."

"You already watch those with me. I love you Emma Woodhouse, maybe I always have."

"And I love you back Jake Knightley, I _know_ I always have."

Jake just smiled as he finally closed the gap and kissed her. This kiss was less desperate but more confident. Emma couldn't help the thought that flitted through her head, _'you are mine, and I am yours.'_

Maybe she had finally found the perfect match for Jake after all.


End file.
